


The Boy Next Door - Who?

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Week Four Prompt, the boy next door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Alec has a new fan club member, the boy next door, Magnus is not amused. Written for prompt four - The Boy Next Door for sh_ficletinstrument





	The Boy Next Door - Who?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

The Boy Next Door – Who?

The knock had Magnus cursing and flinging his appointment book down on the table. He had been trying for the past hour to find some time to set aside for him and Alec to get away. The task had proven tedious. The knocking came again and Magnus crossed the room and opened the door. The site of his visitor had Magnus scowling, the giant pain in Magnus’ ass, or, their new next-door neighbor.

“Oh Mr. Bane I was looking for Alec?” the boy said, surprise, surprise.

“It’s Lightwood-Bane Darwen,” Magnus said through gritted teeth.

The little twerp shuffled his feet, while trying to peek around Magnus into the apartment. “It’s Darren,” he muttered.

Magnus gave the fakest smile of his entire existence. “Well seems we both have a problem with names, Douglas. The other Mr. Lightwood-Bane is not home from work yet, but I will be sure to tell him you stopped by.” Magnus started to shut the door in the little bastards face but was stopped by a squeak, sounds like a mouse Magnus thought. He opened the door to see what’s his name holding out a plate.

Magnus had to hand it to him; the mouse’s smile was just as fake. He thrust the plate into Magnus’ arms. “Here if you would give Alec the message that I stopped by, iand I baked him my famous cookies.” He stepped back and with a bounce in his steps headed back to his own apartment.

Magnus sneered, mocking the twerps ‘famous cookies,’ before slamming the door! He had just about reached his limits on Alec’s newest fan club member! Ever since the boy moved in next door, his attention became fixed on Magnus’ husband! There had been baked goods, books, and worse, the little shit would come crying to Alec about all sorts of things. Like the time he thought an intruder had broken into his place and he needed Magnus’ big strong husband to come check it out. Or when he asked Alec over to reach something way up high and well since Alec was so tall, so strong, Magnus sneered and mocked his way back inside. With one last grumbled little asshole, Magnus put the boy next door out of his mind.

Later that evening Alec came through the door smiling. “Magnus?” he called out. “I got the weekend off!” He threw down his briefcase and moved eagerly to embrace Magnus.

Magnus returned Alec’s kisses happily. Pulling back, he smiled up at Alec. “That’s wonderful, Alexander.”

With a laugh, Magnus pulled away, grabbing the plate he thrust it into Alec’s hands, “Oh your admirer next door stopped by today and brought you cookies!”

Alec barely sparred the plate a glance; dropping it back on the table, he pulled Magnus back into his arms. Right before taking his husbands lips again, Alec whispered, “Who?”

Magnus smirked, who cared about a boy next door when you had a man in your arms!


End file.
